


Questions and Answers

by Valainistima



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valainistima/pseuds/Valainistima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the middle of the night and Bruce has a lot of things on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions and Answers

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom! I’m sure I’ll write more this was just itching at my brain!

Bruce laid silently on his back, watching the moon rise up and have its light bleed through the bedroom curtains. His eyes felt dry and heavy but stayed open. The soft snores beside him did not lull him to sleep as they usually did, nor did the warmth of his blanket and bed. His thoughts kept him far too awake to sleep, his mind buzzing with "what if"s.

Bruce blinked once, then twice before turning his head to the right to look at Joel. Joel was curled up facing Bruce with a soft smile on his slumbering face. A thin hand grasped loosely onto Bruce's shirt as if Joel was afraid he would try to leave in the middle of the night. Something swelled inside of the older man, something that burst in his chest and spread warmth up to his face, out to the tips of his fingers, and down to his toes. Not even fighting the fond smile, Bruce brought up a hand to card through dark curls and stroke a soft cheek. The smaller man looked much more delicate and tame in sleep, the sight easing plaguing thoughts.

Bruce blinked once, then twice again before he looked away and at the ceiling, feeling the questions and worries flood his mind again.

Bruce was getting older. He knew that, everyone knew that. He was well into his thirties and happily married. But it wasn't until last morning with Joel that he realized something was missing.

Bruce took in a deep breathe, then exhaled. The sound of him breathing was louder than he expected and at that moment Bruce realized how empty this home was. It was just him and Joel in this two story, three bedroom house and just now after two years of living in it he realized just how big and empty it was.

_"Wouldn't it be nice to have little feet run around the house?"_  He couldn't help but wonder.

Bruce found himself in a place he never thought he'd be. He never imagined once that he'd want kids. He was just so  _sure_  of himself in college, so completely positive that nope they were not for him and yet here he is. Thinking fondly at the idea of him and Joel playing with a giggly small child. The very idea kept him up, unsure what to make of it.

A stirring snapped him out of his thoughts to look beside him. Joel gripped at his shirt a little tighter as he stretched out his legs, yawning all the while. When he coiled back into a loose ball, Joel opened his eyes wearily.

"Why are you awake?" The smaller man asked tiredly. Joel groaned lightly and shifted to wrap an arm across Bruce's chest. "Go back to sleep baby."

"Joel."

"Yes, darling." Joel mumbled sleepily.

"Joel, do you want kids?"

There was a tense silence that took hold of the room. One second passed, then two before Joel let out a breath and propped his head on his hand. In the dark bedroom with only moonlight shining, Bruce could still see the perplexed and slightly worried look Joel was giving him.

"What did you just ask me?"

"I-" The sentence caught in Bruce's throat, suddenly too afraid to repeat himself.

"Bruce?"

"Kids." The larger man choked out. "I asked. If you wanted kids."

Joel, now completely awake, deflated. His perplexed expression faded and worry took over. "Yeah, eventually, sure. But- is that why you've stayed up?"

Bruce nodded solemnly, but raised his eyebrows when Joel threw himself on top of him, wrapping thin arms about Bruce's neck in a hug.

"You lost sleep over that? Baby, of course I want to have kids with you. I want a whole family with you, so don't you even worry about that." Joel said, though it was muffled since his face was buried in Bruce's neck. "Why were you even thinking about that?"

"I just-" Bruce let out a breath, wrapping his arms around his husband. "Remember when we went out this morning?"

~*~

_"Bruce, hold this."_

_Bruce grabbed the plastic bag from Joel who was going through his wallet to make sure he didn't leave his credit card at the store._

_"I swear to god Bruce you make me so paranoid. "Are you sure you didn't leave your card in the deli?" Who says that?" Joel laments as he sifts through a stack of assorted business cards and a few Sears coupons wrapped in a rubber band._

_Laughing to himself as Joel continued to rant, Bruce looked toward the park up the block. Little kids ran around as parents and grandparents sat at nearby benches to keep watch. Bruce found himself a little more content with the world when seeing happy little faces._

_It wasn't until a little girl ran to a man not a day under fifty-five and yelled "Daddy" instead of "Grandpa" that Bruce became wide eyed and shell shocked._

_"I found it you ass let's go." Joel said, unaware and irritated._

_It took a moment for the larger man to get himself together, but he did, blinking back his surprise as he caught up with Joel._

~*~

"Bruce you're not going to be a 60 year old dad with a ten year old child."

"It just freaks me out ok?" Bruce laid his head back and groaned. "I mean, even if we have kids now, I'll be a fifty years old with a kid in high school. I don't want to be an old dad."

Joel rolled his eyes and looked up at Bruce. "Fifty is not that old and you're only thirty-three. If we have a kid now they'll be in their _last_ year of high school. That's not that bad."

"Still..."

"Now you're just whining. I'm telling you, we'll be fine."

Bruce stuck out his bottom lip and mumbled a "Fine..." making Joel laugh and kiss him.

"Don't pout, you're too cute." Joel said, grinning widely as he laid his head back on Bruce's chest, nuzzling the broad expanse.

Humming in content, Bruce squeezed Joel a little tighter as he rolled them over to Joel's side of the bed so that he could hover over Joel and rain kisses down upon his cheeks and neck. Joel sputtered out into a laughing fit, his neck far to sensitive for the feather light kisses.

"Stop, stop! You know that tickles!" Joel practically screamed through his giggles and laughter, squirming violently beneath kisses and nips and ghosts of breath that make him want to shudder more than squirm.

Bruce pinned down the thrashing body by the subtle curve of hips, relenting to mere pecks beneath Joel's ear and humming against his neck. Joel laid his head back, gasping for breath as he lightly hit Bruce's arm.

"You suck."

"You swallow."

Joel made a mock face of disgust and let out a childish "Ewwww" as he brought his hands to broader shoulders. Letting his eyes fall to a close as he began to rub lightly at Bruce's shoulders, Joel sighed. "You know there's an adoption agency about a block from work."

Bruce froze for a moment before going back to pressing his lips against Joel's neck. "Really?"

"Really." Joel whispered just loud enough to be heard as Bruce pushed up to look directly at him.

He couldn't say a thing. Lost for words, Bruce combed his fingers through Joel's hair, catching sleepy eyes and a warm smile. The same something that burst in his chest earlier was swelling again. Swelling, swelling then popping when Joel pulled him back down for a kiss. He could feel it swimming across his skin along with its warmth and with his arms wrapped around Joel, he could tell the dark haired man could feel it too.

"What time is it?" Joel asked as he broke away.

"Two, maybe three in the morning."

"Do you think it's enough time?"

"Enough time for- _oh_ " Bruce said suddenly as Joel rocked up into him.

"Don't oh me, it's your fault." Joel scoffed. "Come on this is a once in a lifetime chance."

Bruce laughed breathily at that. "Sure it is." He said, dripping down to rock in between the same hips he held so firmly and bite down on Joel's neck.

Needless to say, they got to work late that morning.


End file.
